


For Her Heart - Getting ready

by Alex_Castillo89



Series: For Her Heart [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Castillo89/pseuds/Alex_Castillo89
Summary: The wedding they have waited for is coming near. Can Haruka and Michiru keep their promise to one another?  Makoto's ex Ashley shows up at the worst time.





	1. Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time gets closer to the wedding date the tension grows between Haruka and Michiru.

Michiru and Haruka are enjoying a day taking a much needed break after all the prepping they have been doing. Thelvyn is away, meeting with his family for the weekend like he does every Friday thru Sunday. The other sailor scouts had left a little while ago, but there was still wine left in the boxes that Makoto had bought over. Haruka had started drinking early with Makoto, even after Ami suggested that drinking wasn't required to have a good time.

Haruka and Michiru are sitting together talking about the places they are going through during their honeymoon. Haruka puts her glass down. "I need to kiss you right now. May I." Haruka blushes.

Michiru smiles and cups Haruka's cheeks making her look up to her eyes. "Yes, of course, Haruka."

Haruka leans in, kissing her hungrily, taking Michiru's breath away. Her body starts showing a built up need, wanting to push Michiru into the couch, she stops when Michiru moans loudly backing off so she can breathe. 

Michiru speaks breathlessly. "We will get caught, we will end up owning him a million." Thelvyn had a great idea to keep both of them chaste.

Haruka starts tickling Michiru making her get off the couch and run. Haruka loves the chase getting just close enough for the blue haired woman to squeal while trying to open the door to her room so she can hide. "Gotcha!" Haruka chimes. 

Right as Haruka comes up behind her the door opens. Haruka has Michiru around the waist though so she can't run. "No fair I call redo!" Michiru jokes.

Haruka kisses the back of Michiru's neck before picking up Michiru and shutting the door behind them.

Michiru whimpers when Haruka kisses her fully and she trembles in her arms. "Haruka.. we-" Michiru is cut off by another kiss and she notices a glimmer in Haruka's eyes that she has never noticed before. Her thoughts are cut off by the sound of fabric ripping and she looks up in horror as she falls onto the bed. "Haruka?!" She is cut off again when Haruka climbs over her, kissing her even harder than before and grinds down between Michiru's legs.

"I need release.. Michiru.." She almost sounds like she is suffering. "I want to hold out, but the closer we get the harder it is not to touch you.." As she speaks her right hand goes up Michiru's dress pushing the fabric up and pinning her hips down on Michiru. The only thing between them is just their underwear and Michiru starts to give in moaning under the short blond and trying to undo Haruka's bra. 

Michiru moves her hips up to meet the blond's. "F-fine, but only.. only grinding... we can't.. get close like last time.." Michiru's breath is labored and full of need she is willing to bend the rules to have a small amount of Haruka right now.

Haruka groans hearing Michiru give in. She takes Michiru's underwear off before she can say no and does the same for herself. She moves her legs enough for their legs to intertwine and moves her hips right on Michiru's wetness. "Mmm Michiru." Haruka whispers and starts to kiss her neck while leaving her hips very still to tease Michiru.

Michiru moves her hips up grinding against her knowing Haruka is gonna be mean, but she does want to enjoy this and take advantage. She grabs Haruka's ass and squeezes in an upward motion while grinding in a downwards arch over and over.

Haruka starts to tremble and kiss Michiru feeling wild spurts of pleasure hitting her while Michiru is rubbing her wet pussy up and down her own. "P-Power.. bottom.. N-no fair." She says panting before she starts moving her hips to match Michiru's.

Michiru's head goes back, loving the feeling of Haruka being this close, but in all truth Haruka has no idea what she really wants to do to the blond right now. Dark desires continue to fill her head, and her body.

They make short work of each other giving into their deep seeded needs. They both decide to clean up in their own bathrooms so that they don't risk giving into deeper desires.

Makoto POV~

Makoto started prep cooking for Michiru and Haruka's wedding at her bakery. She has been at it since 4 in the morning, keeping an eye over every little detail. Around 11 Ashley comes in, she orders a coffee and a half dozen cookies.

"Is Makoto here?" She leans on the counter talking to the cashier.

"Ms. Makoto is busy with wedding preps and can not be taken away from it. I am sorry ma'am."

Ashley huffs and walks out after getting her bag.

Later Ami stops by after work and heads to the counter. "Could you let Makoto know I'm here?"

"Sure thing Ami." The cashier steps away to the back of the bakery.

Makoto steps out with the man and walks around the counter hugging Ami. "How was work?"

"Hunting down hackers and hope they come work for the FBI." Ami chuckles, still in uniform. She works behind a computer all day where she feels most comfortable.

Makoto leans down some to kiss the blue haired girl. Ami closes the gap by giving a quick soft kiss. "How long will you be at work?" She says with pouty lips.

"Have to finish the sauces and make sure they have an even consistency. I have 4 days before the wedding. Tomorrow will be all of the pastry dough molds and pies so that on the last day everything else can be cooked and the cake put together." She is rambling and blushes once she realized. "In an hour the shop will close, if you wish to stay a little bit I can try and finish up early."

Ami smiles and sits down in a booth, pulling out a book to occupy her. Before she realizes it, the bakery is closed and she is saying good by to the employees. "Bye see you tomorrow!"

Makoto locks the door behind the last baker, then takes Ami to the break room in the back. On the way to the break room, they pass the massive kitchen where all of the prep is being done.

Ami has been in the back only once and that was the first year the place opened. Now there is so much food wrapped in care and you can smell fresh breads. "I want to bottle this up and sell the air here." Ami giggles.

When they get into the break room Makoto pushes Ami against the wall and grins. "No more games.. No rope to make me keep my hands to myself."

Ami looks up at the taller woman. "I told you.. You can't have me yet." Ami purrs almost whispering.

"But you can have me? That's not very fair." Makoto growls remembering this beauty on top of her while she was tied up to Ami's bed. The strap-on that she wore as Ami rode into her. 

Ami kisses her cheek. "I think it is only fair considering you are not a virgin and I am."

"B-But.. That's torture, Ami please..." Makoto's lower lip trembles.

Ami puts a hand on the taller woman's chest. She does not truly have the strength, but when she pushes her, Makoto steps back giving in to the small woman. She ends up stumbling back into a chair. Ami takes that opportunity to sit in the other woman's lap facing her. "We are both going through torture, Kino." She says in a husky voice before nipping at the woman's lower lip. "How are you going to fix this problem." She says playfully, yet demanding.

"I'm going to marry you, that is what I'm going to do. Till then you can get what you wish." Makoto has a smirk on her face as she talks.

Ami's heart skips beats. Did she just hear that. Did Makoto really say those words? Her mouth is open a bit, staring at the woman, like if she blinks it will all be gone.

Makoto starts to speak, but Ami takes her mouth hungrily. They get lost in each other then a loud buzzing goes off and they both jump. Makoto grabs large mitts pulling pies out and turning off the equipment. "Time to turn the lights off. Do you mind if I stay out the rest of the week at your place? Ashley won't be moved out for a bit, and I would rather not be around her."

"We can talk about it at my place tonight. Let's go, it is getting late." Ami waits for Makoto to open the door for them. On their way to the car, Ami playfully pushes her against the car then reaches up to lock her arms around her neck. They kiss for a long moment and giggle as they get into the car.

After pulling out onto the street another car creeps up behind them blinding them with high beams, it hits the back bumper and they almost lose control. Makoto turns down a dirt road and turns off the car lights off, they find a drive way to pull in and wait before heading home. 

Ami gets on her phone and pulls out the laptop. She starts feeding information to Makoto helping them find a safe route to her house. There are 2 Feds waiting for Ami in her driveway.

"We have men going over the route that you two took, maybe we can find something. Anyone mad at you, or suspect?" Ami fills them in on Ashley, but other than that, they had no leads. 

Once they get to Ami's, they look at each other and then they are locked in each other's grasp. They kiss their way to Ami's room then strip. Ami pushes Makoto down on the bed. "Stay.." She goes into her top drawer and puts on a strap-on. Makoto looks at her with need, but the need to touch and feel her after what happen is deep. She thinks hard while she waits for Ami to close in on her.

"Are we going to have the same delay as last time?" Ami start to crawl over the taller woman when Makoto grabs Ami's wrist and pulls as she starts turning around. "I think that is a yes." 

Her movements put the smaller woman under her and she growls in triumph. "You are not the only one with tricks." Makoto's fingers go inside Ami rubbing her g-spot repetitively. I won't take your virginity yet, but I can take everything else, right?" She sounds like a predator.

"Y-Yes." Ami lost her Dom roll quickly, but she trusted this woman. The woman she loved. She moans and tries to hide her face making it easier for Makoto. She pins Ami's hands above her head and moves the straps to the side with ease. "God! Makoto.. Mmm. You feel so good, please don't stop." She turns into a little sex kitten just for her, she belonged to Makoto.

The smaller woman's noises make it hard to resist the need to make Ami fully her's. "Your fucking beautiful Ami." She speeds her movements being careful not to go to deep.

Ami screams out. "Makoto!" Her body tightens then releases over and over.

 

POV Hotaru~

Hotaru is facing Setsuna exchanging vows. They took a flight immediately to Tokyo when they left Haruka's place. Hotaru did not wish to wait and they even had an argument about it because Setsuna refused to go inside her.

Setsuna smiles at Hotaru. "I do."

"Hotaru do you take Setsuna to be your wife?" Fake preacher asks.

"I do." Hotaru is jumping up and down on the inside.

They kiss and the world seems to stand still for them. 

Setsuna got a room for them in the city. the buildings were tall and Hotaru felt very small. She opens the door to their room letting Hotaru in first making her sigh in relief. The room is huge with a large circular bed right in the middle.

"Go to the bathroom and come out naked." Setsuna tells the younger woman.

Once Hotaru comes out she notices Setsuna has a strap-on. Her nether regions respond by clinching. "Your beautiful." Setsuna says breathlessly.

Hotaru blushes and takes a step towards her. "I'm yours, fully now."

Setsuna reaches out for her pulling her into the bed beneath her in a quick motion. "I will consume you, Little One." She bends her neck down and kisses the smaller girl while shifting between her legs. Hotaru moans while her neck is being attacked by teeth, licks, and kisses. She waits till Hotaru is good and wet before adding 2 fingers then 3, taking the closest nipple to her and starts to suck on it.

Hotaru's head goes back trying not to scream. Nothing about this is slow yet her fingers felt perfect inside her. "Setsuna, I love you."

"I love you too, Hotaru." Setsuna guides the shaft into Hotaru, in this she is slow, at first till she fills the younger woman. "I love how your legs tremble around my sides, but I think you should tremble more." She relaxes her head down breathing in Hotaru's ear. The younger girl has never cum from the inside before and she wanted to make that happen tonight.

"Ahh! Setsuna... please.." The younger woman pleads to Setsuna.

"Get on your knees." Setsuna changes out dildos in her harness before getting behind Hotaru. Thrusting inside the other girl poured pleasure into Setsuna due to the moans of the younger girl.

Hotaru can't be silent anymore. The new shaft was a bit bigger mostly in girth 6"in long 3'in round. She claws at the bed sheets and finds herself drooling on the pillow. They remain like this giving Hotaru's body time to adjust to the new feeling.

"SETSUNA!!!" Hotaru's body tenses up as her muscles lock into place. 

She grips the younger girl's hips speeding up her assault. "If I let you cum, will you be my possession?"

"Ahh! I'm all yours Setsuna. Please! I wanna cum!" She sounds so miserable yet in bliss.

Setsuna reaches her arm around the smaller woman touching her clit as she plunges into her. 

"AHHH!!" Hotaru is so sensitive on her clit that she tries to escape, but the older woman has her pinned down. Their bodies slapping together and the feeling hitting her inside is overwhelming and soon she is drowning in it. Everything around her goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day, the sailor scouts are helping with putting everything together. Michiru was in the dressing room with the help of Hotaru, her bride's maid.   
Setsuna wanted to stand in for Haruka since she did not have family to be there.

Makoto is setting the food tables with her staff and Ami is helping with the flowers.

"Ah! It's so bright outside!" Usagi complains.

"I'm glad. It's a pretty day, not many of those in April" Chiba says, while sitting down next to others who have started to arrive.

Makoto pats the back of one of her staff. "And we are done! Great job guys!" They all cheer and gather up their things. She walks over to Ami, who is finishing the last set of flowers. "Hello, beautiful..."

She smiles taking her hands away from the wall of flowers. "Same to you. I have to be in the office this evening for a meeting. The Cyber division is getting our own building."

"I think it is hot that you work for the FBI." Makoto smirks.

"Shush you." She playfully nudges her. "Lets get ready, Haruka is already standing in wait for Michiru." 

Setsuna takes her place by Haruka and the music starts playing. Haruka looks down the walk way, her hands are clammy. She has waited so long, been patient. Now Michiru will be hers. The music starts, her jaw drops seeing the dress Michiru is wearing. Michiru smiles at her as she gets closer and closer. Her hair is braided on the side with her hair pulled back. Her dress is simple white, no sleeves and down to her ankles that show frills waving as she moves. It was light and easy to walk in.

Hotaru stands on the opposite side of Michiru after making their way down. She smiles shyly at Setsuna and the preacher starts to speak. The man starts and everyone goes quiet. Seems like everyone is on the edge of their seats waiting for the man to finish.

"Stop!!" Ashley stomps up.

"Ashley?!" Makoto shouts.

"Makoto? I thought.. I thought you was getting married?" She is drunk and smells of strong liquor.

Ami gets close to Ashley. "Lets go somewhere to talk about this." Makoto and Ashley follow her away from the others.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Makoto raises her voice once they are all out of ear shot.

"I can't live without you! Please I'll get help, go to rehab." She pleads to her.

"Yeah, like I havnt heard that one before. We are done that's it, ok? I want nothing more to do with you." Makoto means every word. Ashley goes to grab for her arm, but Makoto pulls away. "Get of me!"

Ami gets between them and looks at Ashley. "You heard the woman, now go home." Ami folds her arms eyeing the drunk girl. 

"You! You're the reason she wont come back!" She swings her fist wildly at Ami.

Ami catches her arm by getting under the drunk girl's swing and throws her down to the ground. Looking at Makoto, Ami speaks. "I'm calling her a cab before I decide to throw her in jail." 

Makoto takes her cell out and helps by putting Ashley in the cab once it gets there. "I'm really sorry, Ami..."

"You didn't just try to wreck this wedding, she did. It was her lack of control." She tips the cab. "We will miss everything if we don't get back." Makoto and Ami make their way back just in time.

It feels like everything is standing still and Michiru nearly screams yes when the man finally asks her if she does. Laughter is heard through out the crowd.

"Do you Haruka, take Michiru to be yours? To love and cherish. In sickness and in health, in wealthy or poor?" He looks over his book.

Looking at Michiru she smiles. "I do."

They don't wait for the man to finish before they kiss, Haruka picks Michiru up and spins her around with everyone cheering. Usagi and a few others cry. More music starts to play. Others are congratulating the new married couple, while others are getting plates of food.

After some time passes Richard Marx takes the stage and sings Whatever We Started. Haruka takes Michiru's hand and pulls her close to her. They get lost in each other's eyes, the world around them melts. Other couples after start to dance after they share their song.

Hotaru nearly drags Setuna to the dance area. "Come on! I wanna dance!!" Just being close to her is reward enough after having to watch her at a distance for so long.

Setsuna grins and wraps her arms around the smaller woman, her black suit compliments Hotaru's yellow dress. "You look beautiful, Hotaru."

Hotaru blushes and hides her face in the crook on Setuna's neck. "Quit! You're making me blush."

"Come on." Setsuna takes Hotaru's hand leading her into the building that was rented for the wedding. By this time the sun is starting to fall in the sky. Walking up the stairs Setsuna pushes the younger girl into the bathroom.

"S-Setsuna? what are you!-" Her words are chased away by a deep heated kiss and is picked up and placed on the counter where the kiss ends. "We are in public. People will know." She lowers her voice to be quiet.

Setsuna grins. "And? I guess you should be very quiet." Is her answer, her hands slides up the sides of Hotaru's legs pulling her dress up as she moves.

Hotaru is torn between making her happy and running away before anything can happen.

Setsuna stops her assault looking in the small woman's eyes. "Would you like it if we go home instead?"

The corners of the small woman's eyes fill with tears. "Please."

Michiru throws the bouquet while Haruka and her self are standing next to the car they will be leaving in. 

Usagi leaps for it but it goes over her hands right into Ami's. Many shocked gasps sound around the crowed as she starts to blush. 

Makoto grins widely at her. "Looks like fate to me.." Her eyes pierce into Ami's a long moment. 

Haruka helps Michiru in the car then gets in herself. Everyone cheers as they drive off listening to the cans tied to the back bumper with 'Just Married' visible to see.

~Haruka and Michiru~

The house is empty when they get home, Thelvyn left after the wedding to see family and offers alone time for the two.

"Hot tub?" Haruka looks down at the smaller woman. 

She smiles. "That sounds lovely, But I will have to change."

"Then let me." Haruka kisses her fully, her fingers unzipping Michiru's dress letting it fall to the floor. "You don't need clothes right now." She takes in the sight of the smaller woman. Her breasts are firm and bigger than her own, and them curves the way her hips meet with her torso. The taller girl groans looking at her almost in pain.

Michiru looks up at the taller woman. "Then neither do you." She kisses Haruka's jaw line and opening the taller woman's jacket.

Haruka's breath gets blocked in her throat feeling the heat rising up her body. She lets the jacket fall and unbuttons her shirt while continuing the heated kiss.

Michiru's fingers unbutton her pants eagerly and nips at the taller woman's lower lip. Her breasts start to hurt do to how hard her nipples have become, because of the goosebumps crawling up her body.

They head into the indoor pool area that has a hot tub in the corner. Checking everything over on the dials. "It is ready for use. Thelvyn must have prepped some things." Haruka says.

"He is a good man." She moans easing herself down into the water.

Haruka gets in moving near her newly wedded wife. "Feel good?" She moves between Michiru's legs keeping eye contact.

"The water feels amazing, but everything feels so much better with you around." The blue haired girl replies.

"I was lucky when we found each other when we did. Who knows what life would be like now." She speaks while caressing Michiru's cheek.

"That is something I'd hate to think about. Right now it is just us, so we don't need worry about stuff like that."

Sharing kisses here and there, they decide to get out of the water. Haruka wraps a long towel around the smaller woman.

"Haruka? We do not have the main bedroom fixed up." Giving a concerned face.

"I know, we can share in your bed. We will be leaving tomorrow for our honeymoon anyways. We can deal with our room when we get back." She picks up Michiru bridal style making her way to her room.

The smaller woman is set down before the door opens. "My Lady." Haruka says letting her go in first. She starts to shut the door behind her when Michiru leans into the taller woman, making the door shut the rest of the way. Their kiss starts out slow and deep, but it turns hard and sloppy. 

The blue haired woman has her fingers gripped in Haruka's shoulders, when she is picked up. She is raised above Haruka and moans into the kiss and latches her legs around the blond's sides. 

Haruka goes to the bed flopping them down into it. She lingers over Michiru's breasts hungrily taking them into her mouth one at a time, The blond moans into them once she feels the blue haired woman's warmth between her legs, rubbing onto her stomach.

"H-Haruka." The smaller woman struggles breathlessly to speak.

The blond moans more hearing her name being said, then she stops to crawl up Michiru. Haruka claims her neck with her teeth and tongue. Her hands move massaging both of Michiru's breasts.

"Oh Goddess!" Michiru screams out. Her own hands travel up Haruka's back then lets her nails drag down. The blond bites down enough to mark the blue haired wonder. "Ahh! I want you, Haruka!"

Haruka's hand moves between them finding Michiru's clit. Slowly she moves her finger in circles torturing the poor woman.

"Haruka.. Please." Michiru whimpers. Her mind has become clouded with want. "I can give into you now.." Her eyes are glimmering as she talks to her wife.

Haruka moves 2 fingers into her vaginal opening, she is so soaked that the blond had no issues.

The long haired woman snaps her head back. "Oh my Goddess!" Another finger is added and soon another making Michiru's body squirm under the tall blond. 

Haruka looks over her body before pulling out. "Do you have that key I told you to hold on to?"

"W-what?" Michiru pulls her mind out of the fog. "I-in my top drawer in my desk. Why?"

Haruka goes to the desk and finds the key. "Remember? I told you to hold onto it till our wedding night."

"Oh, right." She watches the tall woman leave the room. What could she have that could make what they had any more wonderful?

Haruka come back with a wooden box and gives it over to Michiru. "Here you open it." She says giving over the key.

She puts the key in and gasps when she see it. "Is this?"

"I know you said to throw it out, but I felt it was safe if I kept it hidden till now." She is back on the bed waiting for her to say something.

"This is how you almost took my virginity when we were younger. When we almost took things to far." She looks up Haruka. "I am yours now.." She takes it out of the box and the plastic it was kept in. Michiru then has Haruka move to her. They both figure out the straps and the harness fits snug.

They kiss tenderly while the blond moves on top of her beautiful wife once more. Michiru is so wet that Haruka uses her fluids to lube the shaft before moving the tip of the dildo inside. Michiru stays relaxed till Haruka is about half-way inside. "F-fuck! " 

"It's ok I will stay like this till you're ready." She kisses Michiru's neck while putting her hands firmly up her sides.

Michiru slowly relaxes enjoying the way Haruka feels against her. She moves her hips down a few times before her legs link around the blond. It hurts at first when Haruka moves her hips forward filling her more. 

Once Haruka is in fully she pulls her face back to look at the woman below her. "I love you, Michiru."

"I love you too, Haruka." She kisses the blond fully.

Something in that kiss builds a fire inside of Haruka, her hips start to move back and forth slowly. The kiss breaks when haruka starts speeding up. Her clit rubbing against the back of the shaft is starting to make her very sensitive. "M-Michiru.." She whispers in her wife's ear.

At this point Michiru is moving her hips meeting Haruk's rhythm. The smaller woman groans loud when she hears Haruka say her name, her heart beat starts to race. "Oh, Haruka." 

The blond not thinking starts to move faster and harder chasing the friction from the back of the shaft.

"Ahh!" Michiru's clings to Haruka tightly like she is going to fall, feeling explosions under her skin.

Haruka grips the edge of the bed grinding repeatedly. "Nnn! Michiru!" They both cum spending everything she had and falling limp over her wife. She rolls to her side after a long while taking off the strap-on. Both moan moving just enough to cuddle.

Michiru wakes up to Haruka shutting the door. "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" She has bags of food in her hands that she sits down on the bed.

"I'm doing just fine." She goes to sit up and she winces. "Just a bit sore." They eat their breakfast and linger in the shower letting the heat fall over them. "I don't want to get out." Michiru says clutching Haruka.

"We have to if we are going to make our flight this afternoon." Haruka kisses Michiru's shoulder. "You would look so beautiful pregnant, Michiru." 

"Only if it was your baby, Haruka. I do not wish to have someone else... I want our baby to be us, to have both of our DNA." She pushes her forehead into the tall blond's collar bone.

Haruka holds and kisses her head. "We can research options. I am sure tests for that are being done. Right now we need to get dressed and I'll start packing the car."

They make it to the airport on time and get in their seats. They paid more so they did not have to be sandwiched in with others. "I can't believe we are doing this." Haruka says after they get into the air.

"Doing what? our honeymoon?" Michiru grasps her hand.

"I can't believe everything worked out and we could take a whole year off. I'm going to look up and make appointments with a few doctors in our travel path. We might be able to get medical advice and see if we could have a child."

"I'm going to catch up on reading." She opens the book on her lap and leans against Haruka.

The blond puts her arm around her beautiful wife and gives a happy sigh. "Next stop, Australia."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like so far. My memory is rusty with Sailor moon so doing homework. Also not finished by a long shot.


End file.
